


Guilt

by SeraphinaVictus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mention Of Adultery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphinaVictus/pseuds/SeraphinaVictus
Summary: Prompt 129- Sirius and Lily have an affair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harry Potter Fanfiction Prompts on Tumblr.

Sirius Black sat tensely on the couch in the living room. He didn’t know what to say or how to act around James. Almost a year ago, Sirius had a drunken romp with Lily. When they woke up the next day, he felt terribly for what he had done with his best friend’s wife. They swore never to tell James about that night. 

He hoped to take that secret to the grave, but he didn’t know if he could stay quiet for much longer. The guilt slowly ate at him as he watched James playing with Harry on the floor.


End file.
